


Koi No Yokan

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Yuuri teaches Viktor a certain Japanese phrase that he feels as though applies to their relationship with each other.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> The quote below is from Nicola Yoon's beautiful 'The Sun is Also A Star', which I would highly recommend reading if you haven't checked it out already. Enjoy! :)

_'There’s a Japanese phrase that I like: koi no yokan. It doesn’t mean love at first sight. It’s closer to love at second sight. It’s the feeling when you meet someone that you’re going to fall in love with them. Maybe you don’t love them right away, but it’s inevitable that you will.'_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Viktor?"

"Hmm?" a half-asleep Viktor murmured, pulling Yuuri in even closer and basking in the warmth their bodies created. Having him in his arms in this way felt as though he was protecting him from the dangers and tragedies of the outside world. A world which was currently, for them at least, star-studded, trusting the universe to guide their path and lead the way. As some people believed, anyway. _Astrology is for losers,_ a certain blond teenager sleeping in the room next door to them would argue. But that didn't matter. Not now. 

"I love you." 

Viktor smiled, kissing his sleepy lover on the top of his head. "I love you too, Yuuri. Now, let's get some sleep." 

"Wait," Yuuri said, his tone of voice somewhat urgent and a little husky, giving his fiancé the urge to kiss him over and over again, to never stop. "You know, there's this phrase in Japanese. It's hard to translate into English, though. It's not about love at first sight; we already have a word for that, called _'hitomebore'._ But this-it's something I think applies to us." 

Although Yuuri couldn't see him do so in the dark (or given how he was lay with his head on Viktor's chest and cuddled up to him), he raised an eyebrow at what his lover had said. "You don't think it was love at first sight, Yuuri?" He pouted, pretending to be sad about this. "You're breaking my heart." 

"Shut up." The Japanese man was blushing, he could tell. "We have this phrase, anyway. It's _koi no yokan._ It basically means 'love at second sight.' When you meet someone, and you have a feeling that you're going to fall in love with them. Even if you don't right away, it's inevitable that you will. That's the way that I feel about you, Vitya. Like, I didn't love you at first, but I knew that over time, it's inevitable that I would. And I was right, of course. I did." 

There was a pause as the Russian man observed the weight of his words and took a minute to process what he was truly saying. He could hear Yuuri swallow thickly, and realised that he was nervous. He had no right to be, though. As usual, when it came to his anxiety, of course. 

"Oh, Yuuri, my love. That's beautiful." 

"You think so?" His voice was hopeful. 

"Of course I do, darling. It's true to how I felt, too-to an extent. Even though falling in love with you was certainly a gradual process, and not something I was adjusted to straight away, I think maybe _hitomebore_ would fit better, referring to the Sochi Grand Prix Final Banquet, when you drunkenly asked me to be your coach. That might have been the moment in which I fell in love with you." 

Yuuri was silent for a moment, thinking things over. Then: 

"Wow." 

Viktor chuckled at his awe. "Wow indeed. Goodnight, Yuuri. I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

"And remember: don't go asking anybody else to be your coach while you're drunk, or my fragile heart may never get over it." 

_"Viktor."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for taking the time to read my fic and have a wonderful day! Xx


End file.
